thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Brambles
Brambles is the TLDR's resident fashion expert, always happy to advise the community on any fashion related issue. He also excels at bringing to attention any new developments in the fashion industry, often creating notification threads on new lines of clothing as they come available each season. Was also one of the main contributors to the female only threads about various shoe and clothing discussions. Brambles eventually got a girlfriend and left the TLDR forever. TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR History Origins Brambles is the product of a sordid love affair between Ramone and Natascha, a leading fashion designer and a runway model respectively. The pair met during a fashion show for Ramone's new summer line. Instantly attracted to each other, they pair began a secret affair unbeknownst to the fashion industry. Every show Ramone did after that meeting, Natascha was the model displaying the best of the line each time. However, a couple of months later, there were complications. Natascha discovered she was pregnant with what would eventually become Brambles. Knowing the fashion industry would never accept that, as a fashion designer, Ramone wasn't a homosexual, they decided to try and keep the event secret. In an effort to hide their forbidden relationship from the fashion industry, Natascha retired from modelling to the surprise of many, and went into hiding in Ramone's basement until the child was born. Unfortuantely, when Brambles was born, Ramone couldn't resist the urge to design a new outfit for his newborn son, and when he dressed his new baby in the clothing he had come up with, hospital staff became suspicious. It was quite obvious that Ramone was no ordinary man, and was involved in the fashion industry somehow, even though they knew it was illegal for a straight man to be a fashion designer. The hospital contacted the Bureau of Fashion and it was soon discovered that Ramone's homosexual fashion sense was simply a charade. He was then ostracized from the fashion community. Early Life After his banishment from the world of fashion, Ramone became obsessed with living his dream through his son. Brambles was constantly forced to wear absurd outfits designed by his father, and was tutored day and night in fashion design. His mother would also assist in his learning, modelling various new fashions while Brambles would have to point out the finer subtle details to his father while his mother paraded back and forth upon a runway Ramone had constructed in their living room. As Brambles reached a schooling age, his workload doubled. Ramone still piled on the fashion lessons in addition to his regular schoolwork. It was around this time that Ramone began to groom his son to fulfill the role of a fashion designer. Ramone knew the industry would never be duped into accepting a heterosexual designer again, so his only recourse was to turn his son into a flaming homosexual. He began inviting other boys over and forcing Brambles to interact with them in small spaces. They were also heavily encouraged to put on fashion shows for each other whenever they came over to Brambles' household. As Brambles reached his teens, his father was pushing even harder. He began making his son watch hardcore gay pornography, trying to point out the merit in the unnatural actions taking place on screen before his sons eyes. He even went so far as to purchase an inflatable male doll for his son, and locked him in his room on numerous occasions, insisting he was to 'experiment'. Soon after, during a class at school, there was a discussion about the fashion industry. Brambles regurgitated his fathers teachings at the faculty but they eventually grew tired of his arguments and constant speaking out on fashion in the years he had attended the campus, and told him to stop speaking about such things at school. Upon returning home with this news, his father flew into a rage, banning him from ever attending school again, and deciding to homeschool his son where he could get a proper fashion education. However, the reactions Brambles had received from his classmates and his teachers, especially when he told them of his plans for homosexuality so he would be accepted in the fashion industry, had got him thinking. Brambles Leaves Home One day Brambles awoke to discover a strange man in his house. His father had hired a male gigalo to help Brambles take the final step into a life of raging homosexuality. However, Brambles had more doubts than ever. A scuffle broke out as his father tried to force him to make love to the man, trying to pry the clothes off his son and force him to his knees. Brambles managed to elude his father's grasp, and make a hasty exit from the house. As he left, he could hear his father's screams of anguish, but to this day is unsure if they were for the loss of his son, or for the loss of any hope he would be able to live his lifelong dream through another. Present Day Life Brambles now lives on his own. Still unsure of which way to turn sexually, he awaits some kind of sign. Hatred of his father makes him shun the homosexual path in an attempt to deny the man he hates what he has always wanted. However, within him is also a strong fascination with the fashion world. He knows he cannot fully be a part of that world unless he is to follow his fathers dream of homosexuality, but as of yet is still holding out, afraid of where that path may lead him. He still has limited contact with his mother, but knows that too much would endanger him, leaving him vulnerable to discovery by his father. He found the TLDR and uses it as an outlet for some of his fashion knowledge, using what he knows to advise some of the sadder members in fashion related issues. He also enjoys fashion discussions with the female TLDR members, who are always eager to discuss anything related to shoes or clothing. He also frequents fashion shows around the country, always teetering on the brink of crossing over into their world. In the meantime while he considers his future, he amuses himself by designing his own clothing lines for a set of dolls he keeps in a locked room within the apartment he now calls home. One day he will finally either decide to enter the fashion industry and become homosexual, or simply leave that world behind and get on with a normal life, but that decision is still some time off. 8 D Category:TLDR Members Category:People Category:Left 4 Dead Crew